The bet
by Bite-Me-66
Summary: The cullens are back in Forks and Emmet makes a bet between Bella and Edward, leading to fun and for all the family. Will the boys or girls win? Will Bella go to prom for the first time since she was changed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction. It was just a silly idea that i came up with that led to this. I have a few chapters written already. Criticism is always welcome, review please :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to stephenie meyer and the world of twilight, all that is mine are my strange ideas**

Chapter one: Plans

Stretching unnecessarily, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist smiling. I loved moments like this, everything was quiet and peaceful, nobody to disturb us. Just me and Edward together, forever. The only sounds were the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze outside and mine and Edwards slow, unneeded, breathing. I watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, unable to take my eyes away from him. Even after all this time, I couldn't believe that he was all mine, it still made me almost burst with happiness that he had chosen me to spend eternity with. Edwards's voice brought me away from my thoughts.

'Hey there.'

I looked up to see him smiling at me, and I couldn't help the automatic smile that came to my face. 'Hi.' Closing the small gap between us, I pressed my lips to his, no longer having to worry about morning breath. Edwards hand slid up my arm to nestle in my hair and pulled my closer to him. I really loved moments like this.

A while later, Edward spoke again. 'Bella?'

I looked up, slightly confused by Edwards's expression, 'Yes?'

'So…as we're back in Forks, I was wondering…well…'

I had to laugh slightly at this, 'Edward, I've never known you of all people to be lost for words.'

He smiled my favourite crocked smile, 'Sorry, well, I was wondering if you would go to the high school prom with me.'

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open in shock. Was he serious? The last time I had gone to prom was when I was human, and that was nearly seventy years ago. The memories were blurry, but I remembered them because I thought about them a lot, as I did with all my memories of Edward at that time, I didn't want to forget anything. Coming back to Forks was Edward's idea, after he had checked if it was okay with me. He said it would be good for me, plus it had been plenty of time since we had last been here, supposedly, and were using different names this time. The last time I had been back here was Charlie's funeral, even though I couldn't show my face, I had to hide in the shadows like a kind of criminal. That was hard for me, but Edward was with me and helped me through. I hadn't been back to the house yet, it was still how it had been left, no one had been in there.

'Are…are you serious?' Please be joking, please be joking.

He chuckled, 'Deadly serious.'

'Very funny Edward. Why do you want to go?'

Shrugging slightly, he took at stray piece of hair and began playing with it, 'I thought it would be…fun.'

'Fun? Prom and fun do not go together in my vocabulary. There's no way that I'm going.'

Trailing his fingers down my arm, he looked up at me, his golden eyes smouldering, 'Please? For me. I just want to take my extremely beautiful wife to prom.'

I closed my eyes, but smiled slightly. _His wife. _By playing the wife card, our looking at me that way, I would give in to anything he wanted. He knew I loved when he said that, as much as he liked when I said husband. But…this was prom. Being vampire self, I was no longer clumsy. And it wasn't like me and Edward never danced, we just didn't go to prom. Even so, I wouldn't give up so easily. So, I shook my head.

Edward took my hand and kissed my finger tips. 'Bella…it won't be so bad. I don't know why you have such an aversion to it. Was it that bad when we went before? I thought you rather enjoyed yourself.'

I sighed, 'Edward…you know that I enjoyed myself. A lot.' I bent down and started kissing along his jaw, 'I just…I'm not sure. Let me think about it for awhile.'

He brought my lips to mine, 'That's all I wanted.'

A short while later the sun slowly began to rise and the birds began to sing morning songs. I lent up on my arm and ran my hand over Edward's chest. 'We should get up and go the house, they'll want to leave for school soon.'

Edward pulled a face, 'Do we have to? Everyone's thoughts about you, they drive me crazy. It makes me want to grab you and run away.'

I giggled, poor Edward and his jealousy. Although I wasn't much better, the looks the girls at school gave him. You would think it got easier, but it didn't. I smiled at Edward, 'Surely it's not that bad, and just think…' I bent down and whispered in his ear, 'You're the one that gets me to yourself, not them.'

He pulled me close and kissed my neck, 'And for that, I am forever grateful.'

Just then my mobile rang, I groaned. Who would be phoning at this time? I considered ignoring it, but thought it might be important. I leant over Edward to grab my phone off the floor and looked at the caller ID. Alice. I opened it up.

'Hey Alice, something wrong?'

Her musical voice came fast and shrill through the phone, 'Yes there is something wrong Bella! If you and Edward don't stop canoodling with each other this minute we're going to be late for school, so hurry up and get ready!'. With that she hung up the phone, I couldn't help laughing along with Edward who had heard it all.

'Well, I guess we better stop…canoodling with one another and get ready.' He stood up, pulling me with him into the too large closest. Alice likes to be extreme.

I quickly found comfortable clothes to wear and dressed. Although I would still be warm in a bikini in freezing cold weather, we had to dress accordingly otherwise people would get suspicious. I decided to wear jeans and a light blue shirt with my favourite jacket. No doubt Alice would criticise my choice of clothing as always. If it was up to her, she'd pick my clothes every day.

Once we were both ready, Edward took my hand and we made our way to the main house. Everyone else usually stayed in the main house, as did Edward and I. But as we were back in Forks, we wanted to spend some time in our little cottage that Esme had remodelled for me and Edward when I was changed. Renesmee stayed in the house with Jacob, no longer staying in her room in the cottage. I smiled as I thought about the two of them. They were currently enjoying another honeymoon and then starting at the high school next year. The two of them were happy together, and we had grown to accept their relationship. It had been difficult at times, but Jacob was now part of the family and they were happy together.

I turned to face Edward to find he had a slight frown on his face, we were near the house so I presumed his was to do with someone's thoughts. I lifted our hands and kissed his.

'Are you okay?'

He smiled down at me. 'Fine, just…be warned.'. I didn't understand, and I guess my face showed it because Edward continued. 'Emmet's being…Emmet.'

I frowned slightly. This wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: So, here's chapter two. I was going to post it yesterday but I was busy, so my apologies. I hope like it, let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight, just my brain.**

Chapter two: The bet

Gripping Edwards's hand, we entered the house. Emmet was sat on the sofa playing a computer game with Rosalie perched on the arm of the chair next to him. Carlisle must have already left for work and I could hear Esme working up in her office. Alice and Jasper were sat on the stairs, Jasper with a book and Alice with some fashion magazine which could only mean one thing. A shopping trip. Groan.

Alice's head shot up, 'Bella, don't make things difficult. It's just a shopping trip; don't go making a fuss again.'

I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled, 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. Crazy little psychic.

Edward chuckled next to me, 'You should go, you'll have fun.'

I narrowed my eyes at him, 'You're just saying that because Alice made you, and I don't consider shopping fun.'

Edward was about to reply when Emmet cut in, 'I'm sure you'd rather do _fun_ things with Edward instead, hey Bella?'

Edward growled. I looked up at him surprised, and then turned to frown at Emmet, 'Do I have to remind you of our agreement Emmet? Our do we need another rematch?'

He just laughed, 'Your not so strong now, remember? No longer a crazy newborn-' Edward growled again and I put my hand on his chest to try calm him, '-and I wasn't implying anything, you just took it that way.' He smiled innocently at us and I had to try hard not to laugh, he was so silly sometimes.

'Emmet, remember you are talking to a mind reader, I know _exactly_ what you meant, and if you don't stop, Esme is going to be rather angry about a certain someone going through a certain wall.' As he was saying this, Edward put his arm around my waist and a voice came from upstairs.

'DON'T YOU DARE EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT YOUNG MAN.'

Edward flinched slightly next to me and I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward mocked hurt, 'I'm glad my being in trouble amuses you Bella.'

'Aw don't be like that Edward, I was only kidding. It doesn't.'

Jasper laughed quietly to himself, 'Liar. Everyone finds Edward getting in trouble amusing because it doesn't happen often. Goody-two-shoes.'

Edward smiled, 'Just because I'm not causing trouble every five seconds.'

Alice jumped up suddenly. 'Come on everyone! We're going to be late if we don't leave soon.'

'Calm down Alice, we have ages yet.' I made my way to the kitchen were I'd left my things doing homework. Edward followed me in and grabbed me up in his arms before I could do much. I laughed slightly and wound my arms around his neck, 'Are you okay? You seem a bit tense.'

He brought his lips down to mine, pulling me closer to him, and all coherent thoughts went out the window. All this time and he still had the same effect on me. I smiled as he pulled away.

'I'm fine now. Ready for another wonderful day at high school?'

'Absolutely, as long as your there I'm ready for anything.'

'DO YOU GUYS EVER QUIT!?'

Edward growled but I just laughed, 'Alright, calm down Emmet.'

I walked back in to the living room, as I did so Edward followed with his arms around my waist.

Emmet watched us by the door and rolled his eyes, 'Jeez, can't you go five minutes?'

'Yes Emmet, unlike you we can.' I turned to face Edward, 'Your car today?'

He nodded and made his way to the garage, I wasn't far behind.

Everyone was standing in the garage when Emmet spoke again.

'Hey…who's up for a little bet?' I looked at Emmet who had an evil glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes, them and their bets.

Alice laughed, she had obviously seen what was going on. Jasper nodded, 'Count me in, what for?'

Edward just growled. 'If you value your existence I wouldn't.'

I frowned, what was going on?

'Afraid you'll lose, Eddykins?'. Emmet ducked quickly as something flew through the air, aimed at his head. He just laughed.

'Edward calm down, what's going on guys?'

Emmet grinned, 'I think Edwards afraid he'll lose the bet. I don't think you two could last 24 hours without some sort of physical contact, and I think you'll cave first.'

Jasper laughed, 'Excellent! My bets on Bella too, sorry sis but being around you all this time, I don't think you'll be able to last.'

Rosalie smacked Emmet on the back of his head, 'Idiot…My bets on Edward.'

Alice grinned, 'Edward.'

I frowned, 'Wait, what? You're betting on whether we can last 24 hours without _touching_ each other? Like…not at all?'

'Like I said, my bets on Bella.' Jasper looked smug, too smug. It was kind of annoying. It made me want to prove him wrong. I turned to Edward who had been virtually silent throughout all this.

'Ignore their childish games Bella, they have nothing better to do. You don't have to prove anything.' He realised what he'd said too late.

'_I _don't have anything to prove? You think I'll lose?'

Everyone else chuckled quietly and Edward glared at them all. 'I didn't mean that! Come on Bella, let's just go to school.'

I crossed my arms and stood defiantly on the spot, 'No. If you think I'm going to lose, then fine. We'll see, shall we?' I turned to face Emmet, 'So what happens if I win?'

'You'll do it?! Great! Okay, so. Because it seems to be guys against girls, if you win, then the guys have to do what you girls say. But if Edward wins', He turned and grinned at his brothers, 'Then you have to do as we say. And I mean _anything._ Sound fair?'

I looked at Rosalie and Alice who were nodding. I contemplated for a moment, shooting a glance at Edward. His face didn't give anything away.

'Fine, you're on. 24 hours from this moment on. No physical contact of any sort.' I turned and smiled at Edward, 'Is that okay with you?'

Edward chuckled, 'Fine, if you really want to do this. Just…don't be mad with what I want you to do when I win.' He smiled my favourite crooked smile and it took a lot of strength to not go over and kiss him right then. This was going to be harder than I thought. But two could play at this game.

'Um…Alice, could I borrow you for a second? And Rosalie. You guys can go on ahead, we'll meet you there. I'll drive with the girls today.'

Alice squealed and Edward frowned, I guess she had seen what I was going to ask but was blocking Edward out. Good, I wanted the full effect with this.

Me, Alice and Rosalie walked back into the house, and I didn't say anything until I heard the familiar noise of Edwards's car driving off. Good, that meant he'd gone. He wouldn't let anyone drive his precious Volvo.

'Okay you two, what's going on? Alice looks like she's about to jump off the walls with excitement.' It was true. She was jumping around on the balls of her feet looking like a little girl on Christmas morning. It was difficult not to smile are her.

'I need your help, I need an outfit that will make it…harder… for Edward to keep away. I need to win this because I have a bad feeling about what he's going to make me do if I lose, and I want to prove them wrong.'

Rosalie smiled, 'That's going to be easy, come on.'

I followed Alice and Rosalie upstairs at vampire speed into Rosalie's room.

'Okay, sit.' I obliged and Alice started working on my hair and makeup while Rosalie went to get an outfit. 'The brown sweater-dress Rosalie, the tight one with the belt. And better get some skin coloured tights too. Okay Bella, just close your eyes and I'll do the work.'

I closed my eyes, trying to think of other ways in which I could entice Edward. After a few moments thought, I had the perfect plan.

Alice laughed behind me, 'Nice Bella, that's going to work a treat. Although I'd be happy if Edward won too, you'll look so beautiful in that prom dress.'

I groaned, so I was right about him making me go to prom. All the more reason to win. 'Do you know whose going to win, Alice?'

I could hear the grin on her face as she spoke, 'Not a chance Bella, I'm not saying. But when have you ever known me to be wrong?'

Did this mean I was going to win? I couldn't help the bubble of hope that was building up inside. Edward usually won everything so it would be nice to win something at last.

Alice was soon done and Rosalie came out with my outfit. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror yet, so I got dressed with no mirrors. They had chosen a light brown, tight sweater-dress that went halfway down my thighs and skin coloured tights, I guessed that was so it wouldn't draw too much attention from humans to my perfect skin. The outfit was finished off with a pair of high heels, which weren't a problem for me anymore although I didn't wear them often. Now was definitely a time when I would need them.

'Okay, close your eyes Bella.' I did as I was told and was lead to the huge full length mirrors in Rosalie's room, you could see every angle of yourself in them.

I could hear the smile on their lips as the spoke together, 'Open.'

Opening my eyes I gasped. I couldn't believe that was me. Okay I kind of could, but I didn't usually wear this sort of stuff unless Alice forced me. The dress clung perfectly in all the right places, showing off my curves and went down at the neck line, showing off more skin than I normally would, but it was perfect for what I needed. My hair was in loose curls down my back and was pinned away from my face, with a few stray strands hanging down at the front, with light makeup, enhancing my already bright golden eyes. I grinned, Edward was going to have a hard time now. Perfect.

'Wow, thanks guys.'

'You look gorgeous, he's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you. We should go, we'll be late if not and they're waiting for us. Let's take the Porsche!' Alice skipped off down the stairs before we could say anything and we both followed, laughing slightly. Rosalie let me sit in the front seat as she wanted Edward to get the full effect of me getting out the car, Alice agreed.

Too soon we were at the school and I was getting a bit nervous. I didn't think about all the other people at school.

'I'm not sure this was such a good idea anymore you two, what about everyone else?'

It was Rosalie who replied, 'Bella you look fantastic, don't worry about everyone else. And besides, their thoughts will just drive Edward even more crazy. And by the looks of it he's desperate to know why we're blocking him right now. I don't think he likes Britney spears too much.' They both grinned and Alice got out of the car, followed by Rosalie. They wanted to see me getting out the car and everyone's reactions. I watched Alice who went to stand next to Jasper, she nodded. My cue to get out the car. I took a deep breath, this was it.

Slowly, I opened the door and placed one heeled foot out of the car. Okay, that's a good start. As gracefully as I could I got out of the car, which I admit was pretty damn graceful, even for a vampire. As I closed the door and walked over to everyone, there was a gentle breeze which blew my hair slightly, making it look like it was waving in the wind. I could see Alice grinning, this is why she wanted it timed perfectly. I could feel the stares of people around me, some lustful, some shooting daggers, but I didn't care. I just focused my eyes on Edwards, a slight smile on lips. His reaction was perfect. His eyes had widened and his mouth was hanging open slightly. I could feel his eyes taking in every inch of me and if I was still human I would be bright red from blushing.

I smiled, 'Catching flies, Edward?'

He closed his mouth, 'I-uh- Hi. You look…wonderful.'

Emmet didn't seem so happy, 'That's cheating! You're not allowed to do that.'

I turned slightly and smiled sweetly at Emmet, 'Why now brother dearest, you didn't mention any rules about me getting changed. Or, would you rather I took this off then? I'm sure me walking around with no clothes on would be much better.'

Rosalie and Alice laughed, and Jasper chuckled too, 'Wow Bella, I didn't think you had it in you.'

Emmet stood there looking like a fish, his mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say. Finally he huffed, turning round and stomping off to his first class, sulking like a little child. Rosalie laughed, 'See you guys later,' and went off after him.

It looked as though it was taking all of Edwards focus just to stay on the same spot. I smiled to myself, that will teach him to underestimate me, especially with the help of Alice and Rosalie.

'Now, if you don't mind, I have a lesson to be getting too. Coming Alice, Jasper?'

My first lesson of the day was government with the two of them, I was slightly glad I had a whole lesson to fine tune my plan, it had to be perfect. My outfit was only the start.

As we passed Edward, I stopped and turned slowly, 'Oh, Edward?'

He blinked and looked up at me, 'Yes, Bella?'

I leant slowly towards him with a smile on my face, at the last minute I turned to his ear and whispered.

'Let the games begin.'

-------

**A/N: So, there it is. What do you think? The picture of the dress will be up on my profile at some point. Also, I was thinking about doing a bit of Edwards POV in upcoming chapters, and maybe a few other characters, do you think it would be good/bad?**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's late, I was planning on posting it Monday as I had it all written, but I was reading through it again and wasn't happy with it so re-wrote it all. Also, I added in Edward's POV which overlaps with Bella's POV on some if it. I dunno if it works, let me know what you think. **

**Enough of my rambling, I hope you like it. :)**

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, it's nice knowing people like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my ideas.**

* * *

Chapter three

_Let the games begin_

This was going to be interesting. I just hoped I wouldn't be playing a one sided game, that was no fun. Although with Emmet betting against me I doubted he wouldn't try a few tricks of his own to get me to lose. I was just slightly worried that Edward may play better than me as he knew how to get me to do what he wanted so well, making me lose. But, if I was with Edward, it wasn't really losing, was it?

My first few lessons passed without much enjoyment. I decided to lay off on my plan until English, right before lunch. I wanted everyone to see what Edwards reaction would be and we all shared that class. Also, I was waiting to see if Edward had anything in store for me before hand. Although I was slightly disappointed so far, the only hint that Edward was going to try and get me to lose was in maths, the second lesson of the day. Emmet was in this class, so I figured it was his doing.

I walked in to find Emmet in Edwards seat and Edward in Emmet's. The girl who was sat next to Edward was Victoria, the head bitch of the school. And she was currently flirting heavily with _my _Edward. I wanted to grab he long blonde hair and smash her face into the desk. As I neared their desk, my jaw clenched and my hand ready to grab her, my phone vibrated in my purse. I grabbed it quick and looked at the caller ID. Alice. I flipped it open and placed it against my ear, instantly wishing I hadn't as her screeching voice came through the phone.

'DON'T YOU DARE BELLA! YOU'RE JUST LETTING THEM WIN!' Pulling the phone away from my ear slightly, I took a deep breath and continued walking past Edward's desk, not looking at him.

'Okay Alice, calm down. You don't think I really would, do you?'

I took my seat next to Emmet, ignoring him as well and focused on staying in my chair. The teacher hadn't come in yet so I stayed on the phone to Alice.

'Well, who knows when it comes to Edward? And don't worry, we'll get Emmet back later. Rosalie has a good idea to make him wish he hadn't suggested this.'

I turned slightly and glared at Emmet, who had a smirk on his face. Never mind what Rosalie had in mind, he was going down later when we got home.

'Alright Alice, I'll see you later.'

I put my phone back in my bag, still intent on ignoring Emmet as much as possible. Easier said than done.

'Alright Bella? I hope you don't mind but Edward wanted to sit next to Victoria today.' I turned to see he had a huge grin on his face and I growled quietly. He just laughed. 'Easy Bella, all that pent up emotion might lead to something you'll regret. You could just take it out on Edward, I'm sure he wouldn't mind _that._'

I clenched my fists under the table and talked low enough for only vampire ears to hear as the teacher had come in the room. 'You may be laughing now Emmet, but wait till later. I may not be the only one who has to go a period of time without something they want. You may have heard but Rosalie isn't very happy with you.'

I smirked at the look on his face, that will teach him. It was so much fun to mess with Emmet sometimes.

'Oh and Emmet, you, me and the garden. Wrestling match when we get home. I know it was you who made Edward sit there and I'm not going to forget it.'

Emmet didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson. At the end I stayed behind, not wanting to go to English with Edward. Thankfully, Emmet pulled him out the room with him, most likely coming up with some new plan. Gathering up my things I took an unnecessary breath. I was having doubts as to whether I should go through with my plan, when I heard Victoria talking to her friends outside in the corridor.

'Did you see me and Edward?! He sat next to me just now and couldn't take his eyes off of me! Made Emmet change seats and everything. He must of gotten bored of that Bella chick, don't blame him really. She might be pretty but she seems so boring. I reckon he's going to dump her and ask me out.' I clenched my jaw. My self control was good, but this was pushing to the limit. I walked out of the and right up to Victoria and her group. As she turned round, I narrowed my eyes at her. 'I don't know what deranged little world you're living in but there isn't a hope in hell that you and Edward would _ever_ get together. So back off.' I turned and walked away before she had the chance to reply. She didn't know how lucky she was that there were other people around or I may have done something I regretted. I went off to the nearest bathroom to calm down.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

Why did I ever listen to Emmet and his stupid idea? When Bella walked into the classroom, she looked like she was about to murder someone, and by the sounds of Alice's phone call to her, she may just have done that had she not called. I sighed, I hated that Bella was upset and the girl next to me was not making things any better. Her spoken words were not much better than her thoughts and I tried my hardest to tune her out throughout the lesson. She had it in her head that me and my Bella were broken up and that I was going to ask her out. Like _that_ would ever happen. Me and my Bella were going to be together forever and some mediocre human girl was not going to change that. And the idea that I would want to be with her was laughable.

I dawdled by my seat at the end of lesson, waiting for Bella so that I could apologise for what just happened, I didn't want to sit there and I hope Bella knew that. However, Emmet seemed to have other plans.

_Come on Edward, we have planning to do. That didn__'__t go as I__'__d hoped._

I growled slightly as he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me out of the room.

_Do you want to win or not?_

Admitting defeat, I followed him outside. He had me there, I did want to win. Not to prove Bella wrong, but to see her in that prom dress. I caught a glimpse of Bella in it that morning in the garage when Emmet had first suggested the stupid bet. However, I was slightly grateful as it meant that I had a way to get Bella to prom without her trying to get out of it. All I had to do was win.

I sighed, 'Okay Emmet, what do you have in mind this time?'

He just grinned, _All in good time, my dear brother. Did you _see _Bella__'__s reaction?! I thought she was gonna smash the girls face in. Now that would have been fun to watch._

Punching his arm, I frowned. 'Not funny Emmet, that could have gone really badly. If Alice hadn't phoned it could mean trouble for us all.'

'Okay, okay chill out. Next time we'll execute the plan where no humans are around to get hurt, okay?'

I nodded as we entered the classroom. 'Fine, but if it goes wrong, I'm blaming you.'

I took my seat and waited for Bella to enter to room.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Walking into the English room, I noticed most students were already here, and watching me. Edward was in his usual seat and Alex in the seat next to mine on the other side. There truly was a Mike Newton in every high school. The rest of my family were also here, Alice had a big grin on her face and Edward had a slight frown on his face. I guess she was singing some horrible song in her head to keep him out or it was the thoughts of those around him. Maybe both. I sat in my usual seat, making sure brush my hair behind my back.

'Hi Bella, you look nice today- not that you usually don't of course, I just meant-'

I laughed slightly and flashed a smile in Alex's direction, Edward growled silently next to me and I heard Emmet's laugh, which he tried to disguise as a cough.

Alex grinned, 'So, did you have a nice weekend?'

I rested my elbow in the desk with my hand on my neck, leaning slightly towards Alex and smiling, 'It wasn't too bad, I went shopping and brought this new outfit' I moved my free arm and gestured to what I was wearing. It wasn't technically true that I had gotten it this weekend, but he didn't have to know that. His stare lingered on my legs longer than necessary, which caused Edward to growl again and stiffen beside me. I couldn't help but smile. Edward was already acting this way and this was only payback for what happened in maths, I hadn't even started yet.

'Cool. So, I was wondering whether you were bu-'

'She's busy. All year. So back off.' I jumped slightly as Edward spoke through clenched teeth. Alex just shrugged and I gave him an innocent smile, turning to the front.

This was turning out better than I had planned.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I knew the moment she enter the room for two reasons. One, her smell which I would know anywhere. And two, the lustful and hateful thoughts which ensued when everyone in the room saw her. I tried to tune them out but it wasn't easy, the worst was Alex, the guy that sat next to Bella on her other side. He was thinking things that shouldn't be allowed and it was taking a lot of effort not to lash out at him in some way. Wondering if Bella had anything more in store for me, I focused on my sisters thoughts. I frowned, Rosalie was thinking about Emmet and I quickly tuned her out and Alice was singing some stupid song. Why was she blocking me out? She was hiding something, I just didn't know why.

I clenched my fist as Bella sat down next to me, wafting her scent over me with her hair. It didn't have the same effect as when she was human, but it was still enticing and made me want to grab her right there and then.

_Wow, she looks _hot!_ Okay, just act cool, it__'__s obvious she wants you._

'Hi Bella, you look nice today- not that you usually don't of course, I just meant-'_Okay, that was _not_ cool. _

Bella's laughter followed and I saw she was smiling through Alex's thoughts. 'Hi Alex, and thank you. You look nice yourself.'

_Sweet! I__'__m in._

I growled, what was she doing? Clenching my jaw, I stared at the front of the room, wanting to break something. Emmet's booming laugh came from behind, _Wow Edward, looks like you__'__ve got competition. Maybe I underestimated Bella after all._

Making sure no one was looking, I spun round and threw a pen at Emmet's head, not giving him enough time to duck.

_Jerk_. He folded his arms across his chest and sulked like a child. I ignored him and concentrated on the front of the room again.

'So, did you have a nice weekend?' _If I'd been there it would have been a great weekend._

'It wasn't too bad, I went shopping and brought this new outfit'

_Damn, she really does look hot. If only that dress went a little higher__…_

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips and I tensed in my chair, hoping no one would notice

'Cool. So, I was wondering whether you were bu-' I wasn't going to let him get any hope about taking out _my_ Bella.

'She's busy. All year. So back off.'

_Whoa, chill. I get the picture. Hmm maybe I could ask out the girl in physics__…_

I tuned him out then, not caring about his thoughts anymore. Turning slightly to face Bella, I saw a smile on her lips. She was up to something, and after that, I really didn't want to find out.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We were halfway through the lesson when I decided to put my plan into play. I took a quick glance around the room. Everyone was busy writing essays apart from Alice and Rosalie who kept looking at me and Edward. Alice must have told Rose that something was going to happen, although she must not have gone into detail as Edward didn't seem to know anything was going on. I went back to my essay and bit my lip to stop from smiling. I was sure this would make Edward crack and make me win. Whenever I let him into my mind when we're alone he can never keep his hands off me. No that I complained about that.

I had the perfect memory to use. It was from a few days ago, Edward and I had spent the night in our meadow. The moon had been shining brightly, making our bare skin glow in the moonlight. Every kiss, every touch was engraved in my mind and I was certain it would have the same effect on Edward that it did me.

Concentrating, I pushed on the barrier that usually shielded my mind from Edward, focusing on that night. I'd gotten good at doing this over the years, but only for periods of time. I heard a gasp, a snap, and a muffled crack that would only be heard by vampire ears and I knew it had worked. I let the barrier snap back into place and composed my face, turning slowly to face Edward. His mouth was hanging open slightly and the snap must have been his pen breaking, which was now leaking ink all over his essay. I noticed the table had a chunk of wood missing from the edge, which Edward was now trying to cover. I guess his hand had been resting on the edge of it. It took a lot of effort to not burst out laughing right then. I was more successful than the rest of my family who were struggling to contain their laughter. Even Emmet was laughing, though if he knew why Edward was like this he'd accuse me of cheating. I looked at Edward again, he looked as though he didn't know what to do. There was a first time for everything.

'Settle down please. Is there a problem, Mr Cullen?' He must have seen the look on Edwards face and the state of his work.

Emmet piped up, 'Which one!' and I heard a smack which must have been Rosalie. Good, he deserved it.

'Thank you for your input, Emmet. Is there a problem, _Edward_?'

He composed his face and looked up, 'No sir, nothing I can't handle. Sorry for the disturbance.'

'Very well then, clean up and get back to work.'

I covered my hand with my mouth to try and stop the laughter. Edward inconspicuously took the broken piece of wood and put it in his pocket, covering the missing part with his papers. Taking his now ink covered essay, he crumpled it into a ball. I felt a little bad for messing up his work, but I'd make it up to him later when the bet was over. I concentrated on my work to stop that train of thought, I couldn't lose control right now. I thought Edward had gone back to his work, when he leant over and whispered in my ear so no one else would be able to hear, his sweet breath washing over my neck and face as he spoke.

'That was rather…harsh. But a nice surprise all the same. You do look absolutely…ravishing in the moonlight. However, I think you may regret it later.' I didn't have to look to see the smirk on his face. I had to bite down hard on my lip as his breath tickled my neck. Concentrate Bella, just don't think about it. Don't think about his touch, the way he kisses…No. Think School, homework, biology lesson after lunch with Edward so close…I clenched my fists tightly together. Damn you Edward Cullen.

He went back to his work and the rest of the class went by with no more disturbances, except I was now struggling to stay in my seat and wanted the lesson to end.

The bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to get up went Edward leant towards me and I froze in my seat.

'Oh, and Bella?'

I turned slowly towards him to see a huge smirk in his face.

'Now it's my turn.'

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know :) If you don't think the Edward POV fit, I won't do it in the following chapters.**

**The next chapter should be done by the weekend, it just depends on college work, I'll get it done as quick as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here it is, the next chapter. I'm really sorry it's later than I planned. Everything just seemed to go wrong the last week or so.  
I won't go into a long winded story of reasons, but I am and college is never fun. However, it is the longest chapter yet, so...forgiven?.  
I'll try get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I won't say a day this time as I always seem to not do it by then.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed or story alerted ect. It's make me happy knowing people like the story, and reviews always make me smile and want to update as quick as possible. So, thank you everyone :)**

** Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It didn't seem to want to be written, and i'm not sure if i'm 100% happy with it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So, enjoy :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, sadly**

* * *

Chapter four

**Bella's POV**

_Now it's my tu_rn

I watched Edward's back as he made his way to the door to meet Jasper and Emmet. If the plan involved the two of them, I knew I was going to be in trouble. Emmet wouldn't stop at anything to win something and Jasper could manipulate my feelings in order to get them to win. I had to be on my guard.

Picking up my bag off the floor, I made my own way out of the classroom. Alice and Rosalie were waiting there for me in the hallway. Alice had a frown on her face and was glaring at the retreating figures of the boys as they made there way to the cafeteria.

'You okay Alice?'

'No. I can't _see _what they're up to. They keep changing their minds, all I'm getting is snippets.'

I looked up in time to see Emmet smirking as they went through the doors and frowned, 'Well, they're up to something. Edward's not going to take what happened lightly and Emmet doesn't want me to win, so…I'll just have to be careful.'

We started making out way outside to go the cafeteria and Rosalie nudged me, 'So what did you do to him anyway? He looked shocked and like it was a real struggle just to stay in his seat.'

I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face, 'Well, lets just say I showed him something I thought might…interest him.'

Rosalie and Alice busted out laughing and I was soon joining in. a group of girls walking by jumped at the outburst and hurried by, making me laugh even more.

'Well Bella, I didn't think you had it in you, but I'm proud to call you my sister. We should do stuff like this more often.'

'Next time, I'll let it be you and Emmet, although I don't think he could even last as long as this.'

We laughed again as we made our way back inside to find the guys waiting for us. Alice went to Jaspers side who bent down and kissed her lips softly, but Rosalie stayed next to me, much to the dislike of Emmet. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

'Not so fun, is it Emmet?' He just glared at Edward and walked to the lunch line.

The rest of us followed, I didn't get anything but everyone else got water. I didn't like getting food if I could help it.

'Emmet and Jasper thought that it would be nice if we went and sat outside today, the weather is good.'

I glanced out of the nearest window and frowned slightly. It looked like it was going to rain, although it was cloudy which was good for us. What were they up to? We rarely sat outside. I was about to voice my suspicions when Alice interrupted.

'Yes! Lets go outside, I don't feel like sitting indoors today.' Before anyone could argue, she grabbed Jaspers arm and began pulling him towards the door which led outside. I shrugged and followed them out. If Alice agreed, I guess nothing bad would happen.

As we walked out, I turned my head slightly to look at Edward who was walking beside me. I wanted desperately to close the gap between us, it felt wrong to not have his hand in mine or to be leaning into his all too welcoming body when he wrapped his arm around me.

I sighed quietly and Edwards head shot up to look at me, smiling my favourite crooked smile. 'Are you okay, love?'

I nodded, unable to stop the smile that formed on my lips, 'Yeah, just…you know.'

He let out a sigh, 'Yeah…' a grin formed on his face, 'Although…you could just give in, it would benefit us both.'

I laughed slightly, and went to play hit him before remembering and stopped, my hand in mid air. 'No way, cheater.'

He just chuckled, 'Says she who came to school dressed like that just to tempt me.'

I smiled and whispered, 'So why resist the temptation?'

'Because otherwise I'll have to suffer the wrath of Emmet and Jasper, plus it was your idea in the first place.'

I didn't have anything to say to that and we spent the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence. Everyone else was already there at our usual spot that was always deserted, which suited us just fine. Emmet and Jasper had gotten a ball from somewhere and had started messing around with it and Alice and Rosalie were sat under a large tree off to the side of the area of grass.

'Are you going to play, Bella?'

I turned to Edward to see a smirk on his face and laughed slightly, 'In this outfit, at school? I don't think so. But you go have fun.'

His eyes swept over me, his gaze lingering for a moment on my legs, then he seemed to snap out of it and started walking over to his brothers when I called him out to him. He stopped and turned round slowly.

'I love you.'

A grin spread across his face that appeared every time I said those three words. 'I love you too, angel.'

I smiled and blew him a kiss, then made my way over to sit under the tree. Emmet ruined the moment as usual by making gagging noises.

'I should have said no sappiness.'

I chuckled quietly when I heard a thump and turned to see Edward had tackled Emmet who was now lying on the floor look very unimpressed.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

As I made my way out of the room, I still couldn't believe what Bella had done. Not that I was complaining, no way. I just wished I was able to respond. Hell, if we weren't in a lesson I would have. The way she had looked in the moonlight…I shook my head to try and stop that train of thought, luckily Jasper was standing the doorway and gave me a little help with my feelings, a smirk covering his face.

_Struggling a bit, are we Edward?_

I sighed and spoke quietly, 'You have no idea.'

Jasper patted my shoulder, _It will be over soon, don't worry. Bella's struggling more, her emotions are strong. However…_ He finished the rest of his sentence aloud, so that Emmet could be in on the conversation. 'I'd be concerned, Emmet. There's a lot of anger directed at you from Bella.'

Emmet just laughed, 'I'm not scared of ickle Bella. And anyway, she'll soon forget about me after what I have planned for you, dear little brother.'

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

_All will be revealed soon, I want to play with Alice a bit too._

As he thought this, I focused on my younger sisters thoughts behind us, she wasn't happy.

_Stupid…Jerk…blanket…gonna pay…Ipod…Not going to let him forget…Jeans…Never telling him anything…oh, football…_

Chuckling, I tuned her out, she wasn't totally making sense, but I'd find out soon enough I'm sure. 'She's not amused, Emmet. Is it your plan to annoy all the girls today?'

We were now at the doors that lead outside and Emmet turned to smirk at the girls behind is. _Now that you mention it. Rosalie was by mistake, I'll have to make it up to her big time. Annoying Bella is just too much fun, Alice was an added bonus._

I growled quietly and punched Emmet's arm, 'Idiot.'

Jasper, sensing my anger, cut in. 'So, are we going to be told your little plan?'

Emmet grinned, 'Nope. The weathers nice, we should sit outside for lunch.'

'Way to change the subject there. But sure, we can play football.'

I tuned out of their conversation as we made our way to the cafeteria. Emmet was blocking me by '_1000 bottles of beer on the wall_' which, I may add, was driving me almost crazy. Jasper was just thinking about a book he was reading last night.

We soon arrived and stood by the entrance waiting for the girls. I knew they wouldn't be long as I could hear there laughter as they approached. Alice danced over to jasper who kissed her gently. I couldn't help the small bit of jealousy inside, I so wanted to do that to Bella right now. Jasper laughed in his head at me, _Calm, Edward._

Emmet wasn't pleased that Rosalie hadn't gone over to him. _No fair, what did I do wrong?_

I knew the answer, of course, but I wasn't going to tell him. I thought it would be nice to let him suffer a bit, as it was his fault that I was suffering. And it was his fault that Rosalie was mad, anyway. She didn't find it amusing when Alice and told her what Bella had almost done to the poor girl in lesson this morning because Emmet had decided to switch seats with me.

'Not so fun, is it Emmet?' He glared at me, and I had to suppress a laugh. _Stupid mind reader._ With that, he walked off to the lunch queue. We followed him to line, I picked up a bottle of water, just to have something to do with my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella's hands clenched into fists at her sides, I guess it was just as hard for her as it was for me.

_Edward, you should mention us sitting outside. If I mention it she'll get suspicious._

I raised my eyebrow at Emmet, but obliged anyway. I wish he'd tell me what he was up to.

'Emmet and Jasper thought that it would be nice if we went and sat outside today, the weather is good.'

I watched Bella for her reaction, who looked as though she was about to say something, when Alice cut in.

'Yes! Lets go outside, I don't feel like sitting indoors today.' _I don't know what you're up to Edward, but I know that having no human witnesses would be best. Don't let Emmet go to over the top, okay? _

I nodded my head slightly to acknowledge that I'd heard, and she grabbed Jasper and started making their way outside. _We're going to the car first, we need a football and I need to grab some stuff for later, we'll meet you out there._

The rest of us followed them out of the door, except that Alice and Jasper went left to the car park and we carried on right to the field outside. Bella was beside me, and I struggled to not close the gap between us. I thought back to last night, when it was just the two of us together, without the worry of this stupid bet. Emmet was going to have to watch his back, I wasn't going to let him get away with this lightly.

I heard a faint sigh beside me and my head shot up to look at the beauty that was my wife, I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. 'Are you okay, love?'

She nodded and smiled. Oh man, that smile. 'Yeah, just…you know.'

I sighed, I knew all too well, 'Yeah…' An idea formed in my head and I grinned, 'Although…you could just give in, it would benefit us both.' No matter how much I wished that she would, I knew she was stronger than that. However, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

She laughed her musical laugh, 'No way, cheater.'

I had to laugh at that,'Says she who came to school dressed like that just to tempt me.'

'So why resist the temptation?' I hadn't realised how close she was as her breath swept across my face. My breath hitched in my throat and I clenched my fists to stop from grabbing her right then. After a moment I was able to compose myself. My answer wasn't the greatest, but it was the best I could come up with, because honestly I didn't know why I was resisting.

'Because otherwise I'll have to suffer the wrath of Emmet and Jasper, plus it was your idea in the first place.' It took a lot of effort to not snarl as I spoke. Stupid Emmet.

When we arrived, everyone else was already there. We must have been walking slower than usual.

'Are you going to play, Bella?' She usually loved playing with us. Unlike Rosalie and Alice, she didn't mind getting dirty. Although we all did play games together, Bella would play just as rough as the rest of us.

Her beautiful laughter filled my ears again, 'In this outfit, at school? I don't think so. But you go have fun.' I took another look at her outfit, even though the image was already engraved in my mind. She looked stunning.

_Come on Edward! Are you playing or not? _

My head shot up and I glared at Emmet, but made my way over to them anyway. I was halfway towards them when a soft voice called out to me. I turned slowly to face her.

'I love you.'

I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face, even after all this time, those words never failed to affect me. 'I love you too, angel.' I pretended to catch the kiss she blew and watched her walk away.

Emmet gagged behind me, 'I should have said no sappiness.'

Before he knew what was happening, I'd turned and tackled him to the ground. That didn't impress him too much, but this was just the start.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I stretched out under the tree on my back and closed my eyes. I didn't know where Alice had gotten it from, but was thankful as the grass was wet. I heard the guys running around and tackling each other, from what I could gather it was two on one. Alice and Rosalie were reading magazines so I'd decided to distract myself from Edward by not watching them. I was about to get up again to get my Ipod from the car when something fell on my lap. I looked down to see it sitting there and Alice with a smirk on her face.

I laughed. 'Thanks Alice.'

'No problem. Yours wasn't in the car so I grabbed Edward's.'

'Oh, I must have left it at home.'

I settled back down again, putting on the music. Although I could still hear my surroundings, it gave me something to concentrate on. Humming along to the song quietly, I became lost in my thoughts. Could I really last so long? I figured in theory I could, and in the garage this morning it had seemed like it would be a piece of cake. But now, I was wishing that I hadn't agreed to this. I hadn't realised how much me and Edward did actually touch each other, even if it was just holding hands or light, little touches. Like when Edward would brush his fingers over my cheek, or tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. And the soft, innocent little kisses he would give me every now and then, on my hands, my forehead, my neck. It was just normal for me in every day life that I didn't think how much I'd miss it till it was gone.

Sighing slightly, I opened my eyes and stared up at the leaves blowing in the breeze above me. Would it be so bad if I did just give in? I longed for the feel of Edwards arms around me, to be embraced by him and forget everything else that's going on around me. And would Prom really be so bad? Okay, so they were all the same. But if I was with Edward, it wouldn't be so bad. And I did love dancing with him, the last time we went we were both so happy. I guess adding prom to my vampire experiences wouldn't be so bad.

But what about Alice and Rosalie. What would Jasper and Emmet make them do? I knew it wouldn't be terrible, however the fact of losing to them wasn't my favourite thought.

I growled. This was too difficult.

'Are you okay, Bella?'

Pulling out the ear plugs and sitting up, I turned to Alice. 'I'm fine, I guess.'

'Hard, right?' I just nodded. 'It's not too long now, you'll be okay.'

'Not long! It's only lunch time now Alice, I have to wait till tomorrow morning!'

Alice didn't see too shocked at my outburst, she just sat there with a calm expression her face. 'Chill, Bella.'

I took a deep breath. 'Sorry Alice, it's just, is it really worth it?'

'If you don't want to do this Bella, you don't have to. You know what Emmet's like, we can just get him back later. It's up to you what you want to do.'

'What about you and Rose?'

She just laughed, 'We can handle the two of them, don't worry. You should know that.'

I was about to reply when there was a loud shout, a thud, and a string of profanities coming from Edward. The three of us looked up to see a laughing Jasper standing over Emmet who was lying on the floor on top of Edward, whose shirt was now hanging in shreds off his body.

'I told you no, Emmet.' His words came out as almost a snarl and I was slightly shocked, before they had been playing happily together, I couldn't see why Edward would be this angry, it was only a shirt. I'm sure he had his jacket or jumper with him to wear instead.

He pushed Emmet off him and stood up. I wish he hadn't. Edward and removed what was left of his shirt and was glaring at Emmet, but he still looked strikingly beautiful. My eyes slid down to look at his muscled chest and to his smooth, chiselled stomach. My resolve was crumbling as I watched the muscles on his arms flex as he continued to glare at Emmet who was backing away, grinning.

As though someone had called his name, Edwards head snapped round and our eyes met. I was transfixed by them and everything around me disappeared, it was as though it was just the two of us. It was like a switch went off inside my head and I decided it didn't matter anymore. I didn't care about the bet, I didn't care about whether I went to prom or not, I didn't care what Emmet would say, I just cared about Edward. The bet was off, they had won, but it didn't bother me one bit. All I wanted was Edward's strong arms around me.

I was about to stand up when a high pitch scream and what seemed like a bag of potatoes being dumped on my lap brought me away from Edwards gaze.

'What the-' I looked down to find a very annoyed Alice on my lap. 'Alice, why did you jump on me?'

She turned quickly to face me, 'Not here. Come on, I need to talk to you.' She stood up quickly and grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well. When I was up, she still held onto my hand like a vice and started dragging me away in the direction of the parking lot. I turned round to see Edward watching our retreating figures with a slight frown on his face. I gave him a small smile and a shrug and continued following Alice.

Once we were a safe distance away, she stopped. 'Okay Alice, what's going on? I thought you said it's up to me if I carry on or not.'

'I know Bella, and I meant it. But it shouldn't have been then, not like that. It has to be _your_ choice, on your own terms. Not when its part of one of Emmet's stupid plans to get you to jump Edward. I thought you would have realised it was him, did you not see the look on Edward's face when Emmet tackled him?'

I thought back to just a few minutes earlier, it had seemed strange the way Edward and reacted. He looked really angry and Emmet, who looked happy, too happy. A low snarl escaped my lips. Emmet was really in for it later.

'See. Look, Bella, I know this must be difficult, really difficult, so me and Rosalie understand if you want out. But if I'd let you before, then Emmet would never let it drop. It's only a little fun anyway.'

'He's not going to drop it no matter when I quit.'

She grimaced slightly, 'Well, no, but it won't be as bad. You didn't _see_ what you were going to do, and trust me, Emmet would have been talking about it for centuries.'

'That bad?'

She tried to hide her smile, 'Let's just say, I'm thankful I only had to see it the once, and that was enough for a lifetime.'

I grimaced, 'Sorry Alice, and thank you.'

'Any time. Don't worry about everyone else, make up your own decisions. Now go, give yourself some time to think before class. Oh and here.' She handed me a small black bundle. I took it and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. 'Jeans. I knew you wouldn't be so comfy in that dress for too long, with all the humans around I mean.'

I hugged her tightly, 'Thanks again Alice, you're the best.'

Grinning, she hugged me back. 'No problem. I'll see you later.'

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the biology building while Alice went back to the others. Now all I had to do was decide.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

After mine and Emmet's little disagreement, we soon forgot the matter and played a little game of two on one. They said it was only fair that I was on my own as with my cheating they said I was advantaged anyway. I didn't disagree, but argued how it wasn't cheating if it was out of my control.

We'd been playing for awhile and I was still in the lead, they had only gotten in some touch downs as I had been distracted by watching Bella, something that happened a lot.

I watched as Bella sat up, talking to Alice. She didn't seem happy which made me want to go and pull her into a hug.

_Edward, no._ My focus momentarily went from Bella to Alice, but she wasn't looking at me, she was focused on Bella. I considered ignoring her warning, but decided to not face the consequences from Alice if I did.

Instead, I settled on listening to their conversation.

'Sorry Alice, it's just, is it really worth it?'

I sighed, so she was having doubts as well. I could tell from Jasper that she was confused and torn between two decisions.

'If you don't want to do this Bella, you don't have to. You know what Emmet's like, we can just get him back later. It's up to you what you want to do.'

I was glad that it was Alice she was talking to, she always helped Bella, they truly were like sisters. It made me smile thinking about how well they got on from the start all those years ago, not that I was happy about it at first.

'What about you and Rose?'

I shook my head, this was it. She was only carrying on because of them two? And I wasn't much better. I'd made up my mind, I was going to end this.

The next thing I knew, Emmet was running up to me at human speed, laughing in his head at something. I didn't have enough time to react without causing suspicion if anyway saw.

'Emmet, no!'

It was too late, he'd crashed into me, yanking at my shirt. We both crashed to the ground. I wasn't proud of the words that followed out of my mouth, I was just glad Esme wasn't around to hear otherwise it would be bye-bye precious Volvo for a week, which didn't bear thinking about.

'I told you no, Emmet.' It took a lot of strength not to push him off too hard so that he went flying into the trees.

He just grinned, _Don't be such a baby, we're sure to win once she sees you._

I glared out him, speaking through clenched teeth. 'What if I don't _want_ to win? Did you think about that?'

A puzzled expression replaced his grin, _What do you mean you don't want to win? I thought the whole point was for us to win, don't you want to go to prom? That's what Alice was saying…_

His rambling continued when Alice called out to me. My head whipped round, but instead of looking at Alice, my eyes were drawn to Bella's. I was absorbed by her deep golden eyes, and I was certain right there that it was over. I was about to make my way over to her when Alice screamed. She'd had a vision of Bella and me. We'd _both_ gotten up and made our way to each other. The next thing I knew she'd leapt into Bella's lap. What was she doing?

_Trust me, Edward._

'Not here. Come on, I need to talk to you.' As Alice stood, she grabbed my Bella's hand and pulled her up, dragging her away. I watched as they walked away, Bella turning to give me a smile. I was a second too late in returning it.

'What was all that about?' Emmet must have thought it was safe as he had come back over along with Jasper.

'It seemed like Alice was in a hurry to get Bella away.' _She's conflicted, Edward._

I turned to face Jasper. 'Conflicted?'

'Well duh. Did you not hear her and Alice talking?' Rosalie. Always the helpful one.

'Bits and pieces. But I thought she wanted to do this.' I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

'Only because of yours and a certain someone's big mouths.'

That reminded me. Before anyone knew what was happening, I stuck my arm out and smacked Emmet round the head.

'HEY!' I dodged as he came at me.

'You deserve much more than that. I won't forget, don't worry.' At least that made me feel a little bit better.

Just then, Alice came back over to join us.

'Where's Bella?'

'She's gone to class.' _She needs time to think, Edward. _

'Why did you stop her, Alice? That's cheating. We would have won.' I fought the urge to smack Emmet again.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, '_Because_ you being stupid wasn't helping. And anyway, how do you know what she was going to do? She might have come and started your wrestling match early.'

'Wrestling match?'

'Payback for your little stunt earlier, I presume.'

Realisation dawned on his face and he smirked. 'I look forward to it. Don't get too jealous, Edward. What with all that contact we'll be having.'

I growled at him, clenching my fists. However, the other three obviously found this amusing as they started laughing.

'I'll leave you children to your laughs at my expense, I'm going to class.' With that, I stalked off to the entrance of the biology building.

_Don't worry Edward, I have another plan up my sleeve for later. I'm sure Bella won't be able to resist that._

Ignoring Edward's thoughts, I carried on walking, wishing I could use my vampire speed. I had my own plans to carry out. I was almost at the door when Alice's calling stopped me in my tracks.

_Edward, I need to talk to you._

Moving so I wasn't in anyone's way, I stood with my back to the wall, watching as Alice made her way over to me. She was alone which took me off guard a bit, Jasper was never far from her side if not helped.

_Look, Edward. I know what you're up to, and I just want you to know I won't tell the others. Don't worry so much, okay? Everything will work out in the end. Trust me._

With that, she walked off in the opposite direction.

I was thankful that she hadn't told the others, it made for once less thing to worry about. Now all I had to do was find Bella.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Again, sorry for the delay in the chapter.**

**Also, is there anything people want in the story? I know how I want it end and have it planned out in my head, it's just getting to that point. Any ideas and critisms always welcome. Thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a long time, huh? I'm sorry about that, and if you have stuck with this story than thank you and I hope this chapter is not a let down.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me, urging me to continue this story. It made me all the more guilty for not writing, but it made me want to write more and it got my gears in motion to do it. So thanks again.  
I have had the first half of this chapter written since I last posted, so I knew what was going to happen since then. I hope you like what goes down :)**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I made my way into the Biology building, turning left into the bathroom to go and change. It had been Alice's idea for me and Edward to have biology together again like we had when we first met. I didn't see the importance of it, but I liked being with Edward anyway.

I sighed. Why had things become so difficult? It was only meant to be a bit of fun but now here I was worrying about what to do. I complicated things too much.

I checked the bathroom was empty and then locked the door leading into the room. I didn't want people walking in and wanted to be alone for a minute. Taking off my shoes and tights, I slipped on the jeans. They fitted wonderfully, hugging my legs like a glove and showing off my curves. I slipped the shoes back on, wishing Alice had also brought some flat shoes, I wasn't in the mood to wear them anymore, but they would have to do. When I was dressed I took a glance in the mirror, looking at myself in the reflection. Even after all this time, I still felt unbelievably thankful and lucky that Edward and chosen to be with me, and had let me spend eternity with him.

Digging round in my bag, I found what I was looking for. Living with Alice for so long made you come prepared for anything. I put my hair up quickly into a bun, letting a few strands hang down. We were doing a plant dissection today and I didn't want it getting in the way. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I decided I was decent enough and made my way outside.

I was still early for class and didn't want to sit in an empty room alone, so I slid down the wall, coming to a stop with my legs sticking out in front of me. Grabbing my textbook from my bag, I began reading. I knew all this stuff already but wanted something to do.

I heard the light foot falls before I smelt them and held my breath instinctively. I knew I could control myself, but it had become a habit when I wasn't paying attention. Focusing on the book, I started breathing again, just so no one would suspect anything.

"Oh. Hi Bella."

Raising my head slowly, I smiled as I recognised the scent. "Hey Becky." I indicated for her to join me, and she didn't hesitate for a second as she sat next to me. I was glad that I had a human friend like Becky, although it wasn't like a normal friendship as I couldn't tell her everything about me, but it was still nice to talk to her.

Becky was in my biology and gym class. Another idea of Alice's, having gym together. We didn't usually interact with humans if we didn't have to, and so I hadn't immediately spoken to Becky. However, for our first project we were paired together, much to Edward's dislike, and we had gotten on since then. Even the rest of my family were on good terms with her, and although she was shy at first, she had now come to like the friendship.

Becky's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Not with Edward today?"

I shook my head, "He's with Jasper and Emmet I think." No doubt coming up with some idea to try and catch me out.

"Have you fallen out? You guys never fight."

I had to smile at that, I didn't like to flaunt our relationship too much in front of everyone, but I guess it was that obvious, "No," I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the bet, but decided to anyway. What harm could come from it? "Emmet made a bet between me and Edward, so I'm trying to keep away from them for awhile."

"What kind of bet?"

"Just a silly bet. If I win, Edward has to do as I say. But if he wins, I have to do what he says. Which means I'll have to go to _prom_."

I wasn't aware I was grimacing at the word until she laughed.

"Prom? Is that really so horrible? You make it sound like some kind of torture. Most girls in this school would kill to go to prom with someone like Edward. And I'm sure the bets not that bad either."

It took me a minute to reply. She was right, I knew that. It would be nice to dress up for Edward, it always made him so happy. And Edward in a tux…that was enough reason in itself to go. If I could, I'd make him wear one all the time, he looked so smart and handsome in them that I couldn't resist him. That and no clothes at all…but that was for my eyes only.

Lifting my head up, I saw Becky waiting for an answer. "You're right. I mean its prom, what could possibly happen?"

"Exactly."

I nudged her side gently, "I bet guys are queuing round the block to ask you to prom."

She laughed, but it was strained. "Yeah, totally." She turned and stared at the floor, instantly becoming distant. Not my best move.

"Becky, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you." Taking a closer look, I saw the red rims of her eyes, and I could smell faint scent of salt, from tears. "Did something happen before? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath, "I'm fine, really. It's nothing."

Frowning, I placed my arm carefully over her shoulders. It took a lot for Becky to get upset so it was obviously bothering her, whatever it was. "Come on, Becky. Something's bothering you."

"I made an idiot out of myself just now. You know Erik, right? Well, we were coming out of lesson this morning, and I finally plucked up the courage to ask him to prom, because I thought he liked me too. But I didn't realise Victoria was behind me and when I asked, she and her friends busted out laughing at me, saying how pathetic I was and stuff to have to ask a guy out myself. So I ran away crying." She covered her face as more tears began to fall.

"Oh Becky, don't ever listen to what she has to say. She's stupid, I bet she doesn't even have anyone to go with. Did you even wait for an answer from Erik?"

Shaking her head, Becky wiped her eyes, "I was too mortified to wait around, I bet it would have been no though. Why would he want to go with me?"

"Because you're an amazing girl, Becky. You're pretty and smart and I can see the connection between you two every time I see you together. Just ignore her, Okay? And just you wait, next time you see Erik, I'll bet he'll be asking _you_. He was probably just shy before."

Becky sniffed, and gave her eyes another wipe. "You're right. I'm going to go clean up before lesson, I'll see you in a minute."

I got up as Becky did, gave her another hug and made my way into the classroom. We still had another five minutes but I decided to come in anyway.

Placing my bag and books on the desk, I took my normal seat at the back of the class.

Being at the back meant you were more likely to get away with things, such as whispering to one another or small, quick kisses. I smiled to myself, holding back the laughter at the memory of the time things went a bit too far. We had only been at the school a few weeks, and me and Edward were sitting at the back of an English lesson. We had grown bored as it was a book we'd studied numerous times and so we were entertaining ourselves instead. As I had become engrossed in the kiss, I had lost track of where we were and had climbed onto Edward's lap. Emmet had not let us live that one down for quite some time.

Immersed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that anyone had entered the room until I felt the familiar strong arms around my waist, and the soft kisses trailing along my neck.

**Edward's POV**

As I made my way into the Biology block, I slowed as I heard Bella talking.

"…And just you wait, next time you see Erik, I'll bet he'll be asking _you_. He was probably just shy before."

Ah, it must have been Becky she was talking to. She thought about him a lot, and not in the 'he's so hot I want in his pants' kind of way, she really cared for him. And from what I could gather, he liked her the same way too.

"You're right. I'm going to go clean up before lesson, I'll see you in a minute" _Erik is in my next lesson, I don't want to look like even more of an idiot in front of him._

I fought the urge to smile and stayed hidden around the corner for a few minutes. I didn't want Bella to think I was spying on her. When I finally went round the corner, it was to the sight of an empty corridor. Bella hadn't gone with Becky, so I assumed she had gone into class.

Slowly and quietly I made my way to the door of the room, leaning against the frame. Bella looked striking as always, her clothes accentuating her curves. Her hair had been pulled up, exposing her pale, slender neck, leaving me unable to resist any longer. As fast as I could, without drawing attention to myself, I approached Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing light kisses along her shoulders and neck.

At my touch, Bella sighed, relaxing into me, "Edward…"

Smiling, I continued my path of kisses, stopping just below her jaw, "Bella, love."

"Don't."

I moved my head away, taking my hands from her waist. However, I stopped at her next movement. Bella swung round on her stool, facing me, her hands coming to my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"Did I say stop?"

Grinning down at her, I brought my lips down to meet hers in a gentle kiss. "I just assumed, 'don't' usually means you dislike something."

I allowed Bella to bring me closer, settling between her legs and placing my hands on her waist. "I could never dislike something as nice as that. I was trying to say don't stop, but couldn't quite manage it. You have that affect on me."

She gave me a wicked grin and I chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, wanting to have some kind of contact. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Bella's hands sneaked up under my shirt, dancing across my stomach which caused me to shiver. "I see you got a new shirt. Shame, really. I much preferred it before when Emmet had tore it off. Although that's usually my job, I'll have to get him back for that."

"I was informed of a small wrestling match."

A grin spread across her face, showing off her perfect teeth. "You were informed correctly. If he thinks I'm going easy he has another thing coming."

I chuckled, knowing Emmet wasn't going to enjoy this match. "Just…be careful and try not to break anything."

Bella's hands left my stomach and I missed the touch instantly, but she brought them up to my face to bring our lips together again. "I still love that you worry about me so much, that you care, even though I'm as strong as I am."

I smiled down at her, running my fingers over the material of her top. "Of course I do, I love you Bella. Whether you're the weakest or the strongest women in the world I'll always care about you and want to protect you." When she was first changed it took me a while to step back and not worry all of the time when I thought she would get hurt. I knew nothing would happen, it was just so ingrained into my mind that I had to look after her and make her safe that it was difficult for me to handle. But I always would be there for her, no matter what.

"I love you too Edward. And thank you."

I bent down, bringing my lips to hers in a searing kiss. Her hands fisted in my hair as I parted my lips, my tongue coming out to meet hers as she copied my movements. The taste of her was indescribable and after all these years it still felt like I was kissing her for the first time.

The way Emmet saw it, he made us out to be these sex-crazed people, but it wasn't like that. What made this morning so difficult was the loss of contact. I just liked being with Bella, having her by my side made life worth living. Just holding her hand, touching her soft skin, kissing her sweet lips, it made everything look better. I was so used to have the smallest contact with her, that I had not realised how much I missed it until it was gone.

"Cullen. Masen. Principles office, _now!_"

I jumped, pulling away from Edward. It was then the thoughts bombarded me, images of me and Bella tangled up together by the stool, the room now filled with students. I had been so wrapped up in Bella I hadn't noticed them coming in. I looked down at her now, thinking she would be embarrassed, but she was looking up at me trying to fight off a smirk by bighting her lip.

"I said _now!_ Not 'take your own sweet time'. Move!"

He was pissed. I guess he didn't like students showing their affection like that in his classroom. I took Bella's hand as she hopped off of the stool and we left the room together, everyone staring and whispering as we headed out of the door. If it wasn't for Bella's hand, I would have gone back and ripped a few guys heads off for what they were thinking, but I had my Bella and everything was okay.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we were a safe distance away, I burst out laughing. The look on the teachers face was priceless. I probably should have been embarrassed about the whole situation, but I wasn't. it was fun and exciting. Edward was chuckling beside me and he pressed his lips to my temple.

"The amount of times I have gone through high school, the times with you are the only ones I have been sent to the principles office."

I giggled as I leant into his side. "I must be a bad influence on you. However, if I do remember correctly, it was _you_ who started it. I didn't even know they sent people to the principles office anymore."

"Maybe he made an exception. He was pretty pissed off. And you are definitely a bad influence, looking the way you do it is pretty hard for me to keep my hands to myself. But I wouldn't change a thing."

Edward leant down to kiss me but I put up my hand to stop him. "Now now, Mr Cullen, was it not that that got us in trouble in the first place?"

Edward's chest rumbled as he growled and settled for kissing my palm instead. "Since when did you start following the rules?"

I grinned and stopped with my back to the principles door. "Since it's fun to watch you suffer."

Edward looked as though he was about to say something, but stopped as I knocked on the door and entered, him following. The principle was a large middle aged man with greying brown hair who always wore a suit, no matter what the weather was. Emmet said he once saw him at the beach in a suit, but I didn't believe him.

He beckoned us in and we both took a seat opposite his large desk which was covered in paperwork. He looked up at us with pale green eyes surrounded by deep wrinkles. He looked like a worrier.

Mr Cullen, Ms Masen, what a surprise to find you two at my door." This time when enrolling in school I had taken up the surname of Masen. I wanted to still feel connected to Edward, but having the same last name at school would look odd if we were dating. We had to keep up appearances. "I have been informed of the situation, care to explain?"

I was momentarily confused, we had only just left the class. But then I remembered that every teacher carried out these electronic device things and were constantly in contact with each other. It was bizarre.

I was about to speak, but Edward beat me to it. "I'm very sorry, sir. Myself and Isabella were early to class, and we lost track of time. We didn't realise everyone had come in for class. We are deeply sorry, and it will never happen again."

Hearing Edward grovelling was amusing, and I was going to have to relay this story later on. It's always fun seeing him in trouble. At his remark about it not happening again, I decided to play my old trick on him. Pushing on my shield, I ran over a few scenarios in my head so that Edward could hear. Our recent holiday to Esme's island, the two of us alone on the beach; kisses in the rain; and my new favourite, me kissing Edward against the principles desk. That one hadn't happened, but seeing Edward squirm in his seat was priceless.

"Alright, well. I'm sure I don't need to remind the two of you of the school policy on this kind of matter. Now, considering the two of you are usually excellent students, I am willing to let this one slide. Just don't let it happen again, school is for learning, you can have you fun after hours. Okay?"

"Yes. Certainly." Edward's voice was strained and I could see his hands clenched into fists on his lap. It was working. "Thank you."

"Off you go back to class then. I hope I won't see you back in here any time soon." We both stood up to leave but he called me back. "Isabella, may I speak to you for a moment please?"

I looked at Edward, slightly alarmed, but he left with a smirk on his face. Damn.

"Take a seat please." I obliged, settling back into the seat I had just vacated. "Now, as I have come to understand I know that the two of you are together. And I know it takes two to tango. However, maybe if you were a bit more….selective with your choice of clothing, young men would not feel the need to…want your attention."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open. He was blaming _me_ for this?

Well, this was a surprise. No wonder Edward looked so damn smug when he left.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think that's very fair. There are plenty of girls who-"

"I didn't call you back to argue, Ms Masen. And other girls are not sitting in my office for inappropriate behaviour. As I said before, based on your past behaviour, I will not pursue the matter. Don't just let it happen again. Are we clear?"

I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to smack the old man in the face. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now off you go."

Leaving the office, I was met with an empty corridor. My heart sank and I headed outside. There was no point going back to class now. If I was paying attention, I would have noticed that I wasn't alone as I walked outside, but I was preoccupied with my thoughts worrying about whether Edward was angry with me about what happened in the principles office and fighting off the anger at what the principle had said. It turned out I had nothing to worry about.

I was grabbed from behind and pulled behind the back of the English block. I was about to lash out when I was pinned to the wall and I saw who my attacker was.

A grinning Edward.

His lips crashed down on mine and my hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer to me. The kiss was searing and Edward wasn't holding back as he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. After what seemed an eternity but not nearly long enough, Edward released my lips and trailed kisses along my jaw until he was at my ear so he could whisper in it.

"That was cruel, doing that in the principles office. You think too highly of my self control."

I grinned against his shoulder. "Or maybe I was hoping your self control would crumble. What was cruel was making me sit through his mini lecture about my clothes. Maybe I should come to school wearing bin bags."

Edward chuckled before reattaching his lips to mine. It felt good to just be close to him again, and I was glad it was him and not me who had broken.

"You would still be irritable in a bin bag. You could start a new trend." Edward kissed me one last time before leaning his head back, his fingers twisting a strand of hair. My feet had returned to the floor. "You won, you know. What are you going to make me do?"

I smiled up at him, enjoying his closeness. "I'll let you know. I have to make this worthwhile."

I just had to think how.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait?**

**Let me know your thoughts :) More out soon.**


End file.
